unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Bogan
Father Bogan is a deity and an undefeatable born in 666 BBB. He is the father of Bulk Bogan & Bob Bogan, thus grandfather of Brulk Rogan. Life History Father Bogan was one the first few things to come into existence ever. Coming after NaN and the First Five. He resided in Alternate UnUniverse No. 69 where he created several planets and galaxies until 0 ABB when Chuck Norris kickstarted the Big Bang creating the prime UnUniverse. He, along side over gods, started to populate the universe with planets, but Father Bogan was quite lazy and just copied the planets he made in Alternate UnUniverse No. 69. These clone planets were exiled to a single galaxy due to their uncreativity which as you can guess irationally pissed Father Bogan off. He, after spending quite a large amount of time in the unnamed galaxy, finally decided to start putting effort into planet creation, but by the time he decided to do this (6000000000 BC) true planets had already began forming, leaving his built up effort unusable. After pleading with NaN and Chuck Norris on and off for 2000 years, he finally gets permission to create several more planets as well as Galaxies. This lead to the creation of ”the local group”. A semi-large galaxy cluster consisting of the Milky Way, Andromeda, and several other much smaller galaxies. Father Bogan would have control over this region of space for billions of billions of years. While in charge he ruled over it with a fairly totalitarianly, with a socialist economy with mutualist values, while being on at the top of a monarchy styled hierarchy. Father Bogan ruled over the local group up until 1000 BC when several more advanced civilizations from certain galaxies revolted against not only him, but the entire Upper Counsel of Undefeatables. At the time, they were too busy to deal with the situation properly, so they revoked Father Bogan's god status and made him into a mere immortal human and exiled him to UnWorld. While on UnWorld, he searched the land for anyone with the power to convert him back into a god. While his efforts proved futile in the end, he discovered he still had the power of mitosis. He planned to this to create an army of clones of him to conquer the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables but due to his new human form, when he made the first 2 clones (who became Bob Bogan & Bulk Bogan) he loved this as his own children. He attempted to raise them, but Bob got kidnapped and Bulk was born aged in his 30's with average intelligence. This left Father Bogan a, quote on quote, “very broken man” and left his wandering the fairly early UnWorld to do some soul searching. After finding a whopping 0 answers, he settled down in Pac-Land, but soon moved to Hyrule after its founding. He soon learned the whereabouts of his ”son” Bob, learning that he was kidnapped by a time traveling man named Squadala Man and that he was to become something called the “Hero Of Koradai”. He followed his son from a distance to see his progress in life but was soon disappointed when he found out he was stabbing people with swords smeared in his own feces. Just as he was about give up on his son, he noticed he was taken in by Ganon, in which he followed. After he discovered his son was gonna he sent to hell to become leader of an army of demons, he decided to selfishly use this to his advantage as an attempt to regain god status. He snuck into the hell portal and travelled to hell where he followed his son & Phil Nye down the various rings of hell. After reaching the bottom most layer (a dimensional hole which leads to the UnOmniversal Void) he realized his mistake and turned back just when NaN (in one of the few recorded instances she's used her “voice”) called out to Father Bogan. According to Bogan the conversation went like this: NaN: Why do you think I called out to you? Bogan: *gulp* I-I don’t know NaN: I can read you like an open book. You fear for your life, don’t you? Bogan: Yeah NaN: It won't do you any good if make you die, won’t it? Bogan: M-most die eventually NaN: I don’t want to see your pathetic dead body around here, so I thought I would go ahead and call you in advance… Bogan: So... You’re not going to kill me? NaN: *laughs in lovecraftian horror* Of course not! Bogan: Why... not? NaN: I have good reason. Why would I want to kill one of my friends? Bogan: NaN: I can tell you went through a lot of effort to get here, even if you did have to selfishly use your own children. I shall return a minute amount of your powers. Bogan: W-wait, really!? NaN: Bogan: ... NaN: jk, here you go so, from roughly 2 AD onwards, about 73 years after the “birth” of his children, Father Bogan was both an undefeatable and god once more. So for a while, he'd reside in the dimension his Son created, τελική φιλονικία. One day, Bob got a call from Bulk explaining that he needed help doing Atlantis stuff. All though Father Bogan had reconnected with his son Bob, he hadn’t seen Bulk for 1970 years. Contrary to his relationship with Bob, Bulk, in his odd ways, got hyper pissed at merely the sight of his father. They entered an odd duel, in which obviously Father Bogan won Bulk somehow managed to win. Due to the embarrassment of loosing to his own son, he travelled to the 4th Dimension where he decided to live out the rest of his infinite days. Here, he encountered a profit who could predict the future. Father Bogan used his hyper-god-powers to absorb his powers and gain the power of future predicting. This made Father Bogan the first person to predict the End of Days and The end and beyond... He immediately reported this to the other undefeatables who confirmed it by looking into the future their selves. Father Bogan resides in the 4th Dimension to this very day Powers Father Bogan’s various powers include: Prior to loosing his powers and regaining them * Idiot Manipulation * OBJECTION Scream * Chaos Control * Roundhouse Kick * Epic Blast * PSI After loosing his powers and regaining them * Idiot Manipulation * OBJECTION Scream * PSI (this makes Chuck Norris currently the only one who can use Epic Blast) Trivia * despite his ”incident“ with Bulk, he remains close to his son Bob. * he is one of the few people to have lived in the dimension τελική φιλονικία. = Category:Guys Category:Bogan Family Category:Gods Category:Undefeatable